Jeepers Creepers
by YXSOtaroRuiyenYXS
Summary: A winged creature terrorizes Yami, Yugi, Jou and Anzu when they explore and aboned house. Crossover YGO&Jeepers Creepers. R


Otaro: Yay another story.

Yugi: 'Jeepers Creepers'...isn't that a movie?

Otaro: Yup but I never saw it I only saw part of the second one.

Yugi: Oooooh.

Otaro: Yup and this is my fifth fic. And it is another Yugioh catergorized one because it isn't really about Jeepers Creepers the movie.

Yugi: It isn't?

Otaro: i already told cha I didn't see the first one...only part of the second one. So this story might have some bits of the second movie the rest I think I'm making up. The winged creature I didn't that's from Jeepers Creepers.

Yugi: i'm confused.

Yami: Join the club. Half the time I bet even Otaro doesn't know what the heck she's talking about.

Otaro: YAMI DO THE DISCLAIMER...please.

Yami: Otaro doesn't own anything never has never will.

Otaro: Uh...thanks I guess. I am doidn a sequel to this no matter what you people say.

Yugi: YEA! Wait you are?

Otaro: On with the fic.

Yugi: No really you are?

Chapter 1

The Farm

"C'mon Yugi, get up, or you're going to be late for school." A teen with spiky black, maroon, and blonde hair said. He walked over to a bundle of blankets and shook it. "C'mon kiddo, up." He said pulling the covers off a smaller boy who had almost the same exact hairstyle as the older one. Yugi opened his eyes, amethyst coming in contact with crimson. "Are you up?"

Yugi nodded and sat up. He rubbed his eyes. "Hai, niichan I'm up." Yugi said hopping off the bed. He walked silently over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of khaki cargo pants and a white T-shirt. The older of the two sat down on the bed, wiping sweat off his forehead, already dressed. Yugi picked up the clothes and walked out of the bedroom, down the hallway and into the bathroom. He pulled on his cargo pants and T-shirt and walked out of the bathroom. "Ah!" Yugi shook and stumbled backwards. He looked up. The older teen was laughing. "Yami! That wasn't funny." Yugi said putting a hand on his chest and taking deep breaths.

The said boy stopped laughing and looked at Yugi. "Gomen, Yugi. Couldn't help myself." Yami chuckled and walked down the hallway. Yugi sighed and followed him down the stairs. "You know, you get scared really easily Yugi."

Yugi looked at Yami. "So." He stated turning his head and crossing his arms over his chest.

Yami held up his hands. "Just saying."

"Whatever." Yugi shook his head, then he looked at Yami suddenly, remembering something. "C'mon we have to pick up Jou and Anzu, remember?"

Yami nodded. "Yea, c'mon." The two walked out the door and to Yami's car.

A few minutes later they had Jou and Anzu in the car and were parked in front of an old abandoned farm house, with a huge corn field in the back. "Wow it's huge." Anzu said in awe, staring at the vast field of golden in front of her.

"How do ya think it got so big? I mean nobody's lived here for over five years. Don'cha think that the field would've died by now?" Jou asked staring over Anzu's shoulder at the large wheat field.

Yami shrugged. "Don't know." He said from he spot behind the wheel.

Yugi opened his car door and slowly got out. "Well, I guess we should go check it out." Yugi smiled and walked towards the abandoned farm house. Behind him he heard the click of the car doors opening and closing, and the sound of feet.

"You sure Yug?" Jou asked coming up to his friend.

"Sure I'm sure. Why wouldn't I be?" Yugi asked looking up at Jou. Jou shrugged and they made their way up to the door. Out of habit, Yugi knocked on the door.

"Whelp no one's home let's go." Jou stated and started to walk away.

Anzu grabbed him by the ear and pulled him back. "Oh no you don't."

Jou frowned. "Let me go, Anzu. That hurts."

"Well then stop trying to run away." Anzu said letting go of Jou's ear.

"Well then stop grabbing onto my ear."

"I wouldn't be grabbing onto your ear if you hadn't tried to get away."

"Well…"

"Okay you two." Yami finally cut in.

Yugi opened the door slowly then jumped back and bumped into Yami, who bumped into Anzu, who bumped into Joey, who fell over. They all groaned and Jou got up and brushed the dirt off him. "What was that fer?" Jou said glaring at Yugi who was staring at the door.

"Yugi you okay?" Anzu asked.

"What do you see aibou?" Yami asked peering over Yugi's shoulder.

"I thought I saw something move in there." He said quietly, opening the door a bit more.

Yami walked in front of Yugi and into the abandoned house. He looked around. "I don't see anything."

Yugi walked in and the others followed, Jou practically hanging on to Anzu for dear life. Yugi sighed. " I guess you're right. Must have been a trick of the light."

Yami nodded and began to go off into the other rooms of the house. Yugi stayed in the living room while Jou went upstairs and Anzu followed Yami. Yugi walked up to the Tv and stared into it. The screen had been shattered and there were specks of red all over the screen and the table on which it stood. Yugi placed his finger in the middle of the screen, where it seemed to have been hit and followed the crack with his finger. A tiny droplet of blood came out of the small cut on his finger and dropped onto the TV screen.

SCREEEEE!

A loud noise outside pulled Yugi away from the TV. Yugi turned his head trying to find out where the noise came from. _What was that? It kind of sounded like a bird but…what kind of bird makes that type of noise? I've never heard it before. Maybe it's a new type of bird, one that I've never seen before. Yea, that has to be it. _

SCREEEEE!

Yugi was pulled out of his thoughts when the same sound came to his ears. _It's getting closer!_ Yugi realized, his eyes widening in fear. But why should he be afraid of a bird? Birds were harmless, really, unless you disturbed their nest. _Maybe the bird made a nest in the house. Or maybe it was some other type of animal. I bet there are mice and stuff in here but we just don't see them._ Yugi nodded to himself and went back to exploring the living room. Something glimmered and caught his eyes and he went over to inspect. He bent down and pick up a small knife. The handle seemed like it was made of ivory and there were carvings in it. The knife part was thick and sharp and curved a little at the end. Yugi shuddered. _I wonder what this was used for? Well, I actually don't want to know._

Yugi jumped backwards when he heard something shatter. He stumble backward a bit a fell down, causing the knife to slip out of his hand. Yugi winced and placed his other hand over the wound that had just been made. Yugi looked down at the knife that was laying on the floor beside him._ Stupid knife._

Yami ran into the living room, thinking Yugi broke something and came to make sure he was alright. He walked in and saw that Yugi was sitting on the floor holding his hand, while blood trickled down between his fingers. Yami was at Yugi's side. HE took Yugi's hand and placed two fingers over his wound. "What happened?" Yugi pointed a shaky finger at the knife. Yami looked down at it. "How did you get this cut?"

"I fell over." Yugi said blushing a bit. "Did you hear that noise?"

"What noise?"

"The noise that sounded like a bird was screeching?"

Yami shook his head. "Iie, I didn't."

"Oh okay. Just asking."

Jou walked up the stairs and opened the first door he came to. He opened the door slowly and peered in, half expecting someone to pop out and yell "Boo!" He sighed when no one did and walked fully into the room. He looked around. There was a bed on the east side of the wall, and the wallpaper, a light bluish color, was fading and peeling off the wall. _It seems like a kiddie's room ta me. Wonder who stayed in here._ Jou walked over to bed and sat down. The bed creaked and groaned under his weight.

Jou sighed and slowly got up off the bed and made his way to the dresser. He opened the top drawer. _Empty._ He went to the second drawer. _Empty they're all empty. If the family that used to live here moved out, why didn't they take all their stuff? Did they know that it was going to be abandoned and that no one else would live here? Why'd they leave anyway?_

Otaro: Oh short chappie.

Yami: Longest I've ever seen.

Otaro: Shut up.

Yami: Jus saying.

Yugi: Oh...why me?

Otaro: Cuz I love you.

Yugi: Waaa...I don't wanna be loved.

Yami: Oh Ra.

Otaro: Please R&R my lovely wittle reveiwers.

Yugi: -crying- WHY ME!


End file.
